vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion King: Special Edition VHS 2003
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This videocassette is for private home viewing only. It is not authorized for any other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. Duplication in whole or in part of this videocassette is prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Entertainment Opening Previews *The Lion King 1 1/2: Special Edition Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Theaters Opening Previews (cont.) *Brother Bear Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews *Disney's George of the Jungle 2 *Finding Nemo *Disney's Santa Clause 2 *Walt Disney World *NBA *Kodak *Honda Join Us After the Feature * Be Sure to Join Us Right After the Movie for the All-New Circle of Life Music Video. Featuring Disney Channel's Circle of Stars. Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation THX Broadway Bumper * Digitally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Lucasfilm Ltd. - THX Aspect Ratio * This Film Has Been Modified from Its Original Version. It Has Been Formatted to Fit Your TV. Opening Logo and Titles *The Lion King: Special Edition *Walt Disney Pictures *Walt Disney Pictures presents *A Film by: Walt Disney Feature Animation *"The Lion King" Chapters * "Circle of Life" * Scar and Mufasa * Simba Awakens His Dad * "The Morning Report" * Scar and Simba * Bath and Zazu Scene * "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" * The Elephant Graveyard * Mufasa Owning the Hyenas * Mufasa Forgives Simba * The Hyenas Plot with Scar to Murder Mufasa and Simba * "Be Prepared" * Will I Like the Surprise? * The Stampede/Mufasa's Death * Simba Finds Mufasa * Scar Orders the Hyenas to Murder Simba * Scar Announces that Mufasa and Simba are Murdered in the Stampede * Timon and Pumbaa Find Simba * "Hakuna Matata" * Coconut Song * Relax in the Stars * Simba's Alive * Reunion Scene * "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" * Nala Urges Simba to Return Home * Rafiki and Simba * Mufasa's Ghost * Simba's Return * Timon and Pumbaa's Hula Dance * Simba Confronts Scar * Scar Confesses * Final Battle * Happy Ending Ending Credits *Directed by Roger Allers and Rob Minkoff *Produced by Don Hahn *Screenplay by Irene Mecchi and Jonathan Roberts and Linda Woolverton *Songs by Tim Rice and Elton John *Original Score Composed and Arranged by: Hans Zimmer *Executive Producers: Thomas Schumacher and Sarah McArthur *"Can You Feel The Love Tonight" Music by: Elton John Lyrics by: Tim Rice Performed by: Elton John Produced by: Chris Thomas Piano: Elton John Guitar: Davey Johnstone Drums: Chuck Sabo Bass: Phil Spalding Background Vocals: Rick Astley, Gary Barlow, Kiki Dee, Robert Englund, Davey Johnstone and the London Symphony Chorus Programmed by: Guy babylon and Olle Romo Engineer: Paula Jones Assistant Engineer: Peter Lewis Produced and Mixed by: Chris Thomas *Associate Producer: Alice Dewey *Art Direction: Andy Gaskill *Production Design: Chris Sanders *Artistic Coordinator: Randy Fullmer *Supervising Editors: Tom Finan and John Carnochan *Artistic Supervisors Story: Brenda Chapman Layout: Dan St. Pierre Background: Doug Ball Clean-Up: Vera Lanpher Visual Effects: Scott Santoro Computer Graphics Imagery: Scott F. Johnston *Story: Burny Mattinson, Barry Johnson, Lorna Cook, Thom Enriquez, Andy Gaskill, Gary Trousdale, Jim Capobianco, KEVIN HARKEY, JORGEN KLUBIEN, Chris Sanders, Tom Sito, LARRY LEKER, JOE RANFT, RICK MAKI, Ed Gombert, Francis Glebas, MARK KAUSLER, KEVIN LIMA Character Animation YOUNG SIMBA Voice ... JONATHAN TAYLOR THOMAS Supervising Animator ... MARK HENN Animators TOM BANCROFT BROOSE JOHNSON T. DANIEL HOFSTEDT DANNY WAWRZASZEK ADULT SIMBA Voice ... MATTHEW BRODERICK Supervising Animator ... RUBEN AQUINO Animators RANDY HAYCOCK JOE EKERS MICHAEL CEDENO DALE BAER LORNA COOK MUFASA Voice ... JAMES EARL JONES Supervising Animator ... TONY FUCILE Animators PHIL YOUNG CHRIS WAHL BRAD KUHA SCAR Voice ... JEREMY IRONS Supervising Animator ... ANDREAS DEJA Animators DOUG FRANKEL JEAN MOREL MARK KOETSIER ALEX WILLIAMS ADULT NALA Voice ... MOIRA KELLY Supervising Animator ... ANTHONY DEROSA Animators BOB BRYAN GILDA PALINGINIS YOUNG NALA Voice ... NIKETA CALAME Supervising Animator ... AARON BLAISE PUMBAA Voice ... ERNIE SABELLA Supervising Animator ... TONY BANCROFT Animators RON HUSBAND TIM ALLEN DAVE PRUIKSMA TIMON Voice ... NATHAN LANE Supervising Animator ... MICHAEL SURREY Animators BRIAN FERGUSON JAMES LOPEZ MIKE SHOW RAFIKI Voice ... ROBERT GUILLAUME Supervising Animator ... JAMES BAXTER ZAZU Voice ... ROWAN ATKINSON Supervising Animator ... ELLEN WOODBURY Animators RANDY CARTWRIGHT BARRY TEMPLE MICHAEL SWOFFORD SARABI Voice ... MADGE SINCLAIR Supervising Animator ... RUSS EDMONDS HYENAS Voices Shenzi ... WHOOPI GOLDBERG Banzai ... CHEECH MARIN Ed ... JIM CUMMINGS Supervising Animators DAVID BURGESS ALEX KUPERSHMIDT Animators REJEAN BOURDAGES GREG S. MANWARING KEN BOYER LOU DELLAROSA LARRY WHITE WILDEBEEST STAMPEDE Computer Animation GREGORY GRIFFITH LINDA BEL Computer Animation Software KIRAN BHAKTA JOSHI MARY JANE "M.J." TURNER Additional Animation CHRIS BAILEY, KEN DUNCAN, RAUL GARCIA, DAVE STEPHAN Animating Assistants TREY FINNEY, TROY A. GUSTAFSON, JAMES YOUNG JACKSON, JOHN RIPA, ERIC WALLS Rough Inbetweeners ELLIOT M. BOUR, ROB CORLEY, TOM GATELY, MICHAEL GENZ, GRANT HIESTAND, CRAIG R. MARAS, PAUL McDONALD, JOHN RAMIREZ, JACQUELINE M. SANCHEZ, HENRY SATO, JR. Key Layout/Workbook MITCHELL BERNAL, JENNIFER CHIAO-LIN YUAN, FRED CRAIG, GUY DEEL, JEFF DICKSON, ED GHERTNER, TOM HUMBER, LORENZO MARTINEZ, TOM SHANNON, ALLEN TAM, TANYA WILSON Background GREGORY ALEXANDER DROLETTE, DON MOORE, KATHY ALTIERI, SERGE MICHAELS, DEBBIE DU BOIS, SUNNY APINCHAPONG, MICHAEL HUMPHRIES, NATALIE FRANSCIONI-KARP, PHILIP PHILLIPSON, BARRY ATKINSON, DAN COOPER, KEVIN TURCOTTE, THOMAS WOODINGTON, DAVID McCAMLEY, DOMINICK R. DOMINGO, CHARLES VOLLMER, BARRY R. KOOSER, PATRICIA PALMER-PHILLIPSON, BROOKS CAMPBELL, RICHARD SLUITER Effects Animators DORSE LANPHER, TED C.KIERSCEY, ED COFFEY, CHRISTINE BLUM, MAURO MARESSA, TOM HUSH, ALLEN BLYTH, JOEY MILDENBERGER, EUSEBIO TORRES, STEVE MOORE, MARLON WEST, GARRETT WREN, CHRIS JENKINS, DAVE BOSSERT, DON PAUL, MARK DINDAL, BARRY COOK Clean-up Animation YOUNG SIMBA Supervising Character Lead ... DANIEL A. GRACEY Assistants ... CHRISTINE LAWRENCE, KELLIE D. LEWIS, BRYAN M. SOMMER Breakdown/Inbetweeners DAN DALY, CHADD FERRON, TIM HODGE, PAMELA MATHUES, MAURILIO MORALES, JAMES PARRIS, SHERRIE H. SINCLAIR, THEODORE ANTHONY LEE TY ADULT SIMBA Supervising Character Lead ... BILL BERG Key Assistants WESLEY CHUN, JANICE INOUYE, EMILY JIULIANO, SUSAN LANTZ, KAAREN LUNDEEN, DOROTHEA BAKER PAUL, RANDY SANCHEZ, HELENE VIVES-TENNESEN Assistant Animators DAVID HANCOCK, ... CAROLINE K. HU, LEONARD R. JOHNSON, STEVE LUBIN, SEAN MULLEN Breakdown WENDY MUIR, ... KEVIN SMITH Inbetweeners DANIEL BOND, ... SEAN GALLIMORE, DANIEL YOONTAEK LIM, DANIEL O'SULLIVAN MUFASA & SARABI Supervising Character Lead ... BRIAN CLIFT Key Assistant GINNY PARMELE Assistant Animator ELIZABETH WATASIN Breakdown LAUREY FOULKES, NORMA RIVERA, WENDIE FISCHER Inbetweener ANNETTE BYRNE-MOREL SCAR Supervising Character Lead ... NANCY KNIEP Character Co-Lead ... KATHLEEN M. BAILEY Character Co-Lead ... MARIANNE TUCKER Key Assistant NATASHA DUKELSKI-SELFRIDGE Assistant Animators MIKE HAZY, JOHAN KLINGER, BOOWON LEE, MARSHA W.J. PARK-YUM Breakdown JAMIE KEZLARIAN BOLIO, DIANA COCO, MARTIN SCHWARTZ Inbetweeners JODY KOOISTRA, JUNG CHAN WOO ADULT NALA Supervising Character Lead ... SCOTT ANDERSON Key Assistants MERRY KANAWYER CLINGEN, MIKE McKINNEY Assistant Animators SUE ADNOPOZ, LILLIAN AMANDA CHAPMAN, PEGGY TONKONOGY Breakdown CARL PHILIP HALL, ANDREW RAMOS Inbetweener CHANG YEI KIM YOUNG NALA Supervising Character Lead ... TRACY MARK LEE Inbetweeners TOM FISH, MARIO J. MENJIVAR TIMON & PUMBAA Supervising Character Lead ... DEBRA ARMSTRONG Key Assistants MARGIE DANIELS, GAIL FRANK, DAVID NETHERY, JULIET STROUD DUNCAN, DAVE SUDING, STEPHAN ZUPKAS Assistant Animators EDWARD R. GUITERREZ, KAREN HARDENBERGH, BRIAN B. McKIM, MARIA ROSETTI Breakdown JANET HEERHAN BAE, RON WESTLUND Inbetweeners MOON HWAN CHOI, JUDY GRABENSTATTER, EDUARDO OLIVERAS RAFIKI Supervising Character Lead ... MARSHALL TOOMEY Key Assistant TERRY WOZNIAK Assistant Animators KRIS HELLER, SUSAN Y. SUGITA Breakdown MIRIAM McDONNELL, MARY-JEAN REPCHUK ZAZU Supervising Character Lead ... DAN TANAKA Key Assistants MARCIA KIMURA DOUGHERTY, TERRY NAUGHTON, BRUCE STROCK Assistant Animators TRAVIS BLAISE, LEE DUNKMAN, RICK KOHLSCHMIDT Breakdown BILL THINNES Inbetweeners BRIAN BEAUCHAMP, JAMES A. HARRIS, RICHARD D. ROCHA HYENAS Supervising Character Lead ... ALEX TOPETE Key Assistants PHILIP S. BOYD, JESUS CORTES, RAY HARRIS, TAMARA LUSHER, MONICA MURDOCK, ERIC PIGORS Assistant Animators VINCENT SIRACUSANO, YUNG SOO KIM, JUNE FUJIMOTO Breakdown NOREEN BEASLEY, WILL HUNEYCUTT, DAVE RECINOS Inbetweeners PAULO R. ALVARADO, RACHEL R. BIBB, ERNEST KEEN, TOM LABAFF, SAMANTHA LAIR, PHIL NOTO, LON SMART ADDITIONAL YOUNG SIMBA/MISCELLANEOUS CHARACTERS Supervising Character Lead ... VERA LANPHER Key Assistants TONY ANSELMO, ALLISON PROUT-HOLLEN Assistants INNA CHON, KENT HOLADAY, DANA M. REEMES, KAREN ROSENFIELD Breakdown/Inbetweeners BEVERLY ADAMS, ROBERT ESPANTO DOMINGO, DANIEL JAMES GALIEOTE, KENNETH KINOSHITA, MARY MEASURES, JANE MISEK, CHERYL POLAKOW Airbrush JOHN EMERSON Production Manager ... DANA AXELROD Scene Planning Supervisor ... ANN TUCKER Animation Check Supervisor ... JANET BRUCE Color Models Supervisor ... KAREN COMELLA Ink and Paint Manager ... GRETCHEN MASCHMEYER ALBRECHT Paint/Final Check Supervisor ... HORTENSIA M. CASAGRAN Digitizing Camera Supervisor ... ROBYN L. ROBERTS Camera Manager ... JOE JIULIANO Artistic Supervisors Florida Unit Layout ... ROBERT WALKER Background ... ROBERT E. STANTON Clean-Up ... RUBEN PROCOPIO Visual Effects ... JEFF DUTTON Florida Production Manager ... DON WALTERS Character Design/Visual Development HANS BACHER, JEAN GILLMORE, JOE GRANT, MICHAEL HODGSON, LISA KEENE, SUE C. NICHOLS, BRUCE ZICK, MEL SHAW, BOB SMITH, VANCE GERRY, JOE HAIDAR Character Sculptures ... KENT MELTON Key Assistant Layout and Design ... MAC GEORGE Key Assistant Layout ... MICHAEL O'MARA Development DAVID M. SMITH Development Production Manager AARON PICHEL Trainee Art Department PAM DARLEY Poster JOHN ARVIN Layout Assistants TIM CALLAHAN, CYNTHIA IGNACIO, MARK KALESNIKO, SAMUEL JOSEPH MICHLAP, DAVID MARTIN, RICK MOORE, JOHN PUGLISI, KENNETH SPIRDUSO, DOUG WALKER, SHERILAN WEINHART Blue Sketch MADLYN O'NEILL, LAURIE SACKS, JOANNE TZUANOS Supervisibng Key Assistant Animator JOHN R. WALSH Key Assistant Effects Animators CYNTHIA NEILL-KNIZEK, MABEL GESNER, JOHN TUCKER, STEVE STARR Assistant Effects Animators DAN LUND, JAZNO FRANCOEUR, DANIEL E. WANKET, JOSEPH CHRISTOPHER PEPE, MARK BARROWS, TONY WEST, GRAHAM WOODS, MICHAEL G. DUHATSCHEK, COLBERT FENNELLY, KRISTINE BROWN Effects Breakdown/Inbetweeners GEOFFREY C. EVERTS, KRISTINE HUMBER, ELIZABETH HOLMES, JOHN E. HAILEY, MICHAEL CADWALLADER-JONES, PAITOON RATANASIRINTRAWOOT, JAMES GOSS, JOHN DAVID THORTON, PHIL VIGIL, STELLA P. ARBELAEZ, KANG TAE KIM, JOHN FARGNOLI, JAY HINDELL Inbetweener Trainees DOMINIC M. CAROLA, LELAND J. HEPLER, LISA G. LANYON, RUSSELL LINGO, MICHAEL D. MATTESI, KEVIN PROCTOR, TERESA QUEZADA, MARC SMITH, TONY STANLEY, MICHAEL STOCKER, DARREN R. WEBB, JANE ZHAO Additional Story Material J.T. ALLEN, GEORGE SCRIBNER, MIGUEL TEJADA-FLORES, JENNY TRIPP, BOB TZUDIKER, CHRIS VOGLER, KIRK WISE, NONI WHITE, RON CLEMENTS, JOHN MUSKER, DAVID MICHENER, RALPH ZONDAG *Casting by: Brian Chavanne *Cast (in alphabetical order): Zazu - Rowan Atkinson Simba - Matthew Broderick Young Nala - Niketa Calame Ed - Jim Cummings Shenzi - Whoopi Goldberg Rafiki - Robert Guillaume Scar - Jeremy Irons Mufasa - James Earl Jones Nala - Moira Kelly Timon - Nathan Lane Sarafina - Zoe Leader Banzai - Cheech Marin Pumbaa - Ernie Sabella Sarabi - Madge Sinclair Young Simba - Jonathan Taylor Thomas Assistant Production Managers Story/Sweatbox ... HOLLY E. BRATTON Editorial ... LISA M. SMITH Layout ... PATRICIA HICKS Animation ... DOROTHY L. McKIM Clean-Up ... LONI BECKNER BLACK Effects/CGI ... KIRK BODYFELT Color Models ... CATHY LAWRENCE Backgrounds/Animation Check ... KARENNA MAZUR CAPS & Retakes ... MICHAEL "TONY" MEAGHER Florida Layout/Background ... PAUL STEELE Ink & Paint Assistant Manager ... CHRIS HECOX Pre-Production Manager ... DOROTHY L. McKIM Production Coordinators Animation/Effects ... MATT GARBERA Clean-Up ... JEANIE LYND SORENSON Scene Planning ... ANNAMARIE COSTA, JOHN CUNNINGHAM, TOM BAKER, MARY LESCHER Scene Planning Assistant ... DONNA WEIR Animation Checking CYNTHIA GOODE, KAREN HEPBURN, KAREN S. PAAT, GARY SHAFER, MAVIS SHAFER, BARBARA WILES Animation Checking Trainees ALBERT F. MOORE, VICTORIA WINNER NOVAK Color Models PENNY COULTER, ANN SORENSEN, IRMA CARTAYA Digitizing Mark-Up GINA WOOTTEN Digitizing Camera Operators KENT GORDON, TINA BALDWIN, JO ANN BREUER, KAREN N. CHINA, LYNNETTE E. CULLEN, GARETH FISHBAUGH, MICHAEL McFERREN, DAVID J. ROWE, MICHAEL D. LUSBY Assistant Paint Supervisors BARBARA LYNN HAMANE, KAREN L. HUDSON, GRACE H. SHIRADO Assistant Color Model Mark-Up Supervisor RHONDA L. HICKS Color Model Mark-Up CINDY FINN, DEBRA Y. SIEGEL, DAVID J. ZYWICKI Paint Mark-Up IRMA VELEZ, BETH ANN McCOY-GEE, KARAN J. LEE-STORR, MRYIAN FERRON TELLO Painting CARMEN SANDERSON, KIRK AXTELL II, PHYLLIS BIRD, RUSSELL BLANDINO, JOEY CALDERON, OFRA CALDERON, SHERRIE CUZZORT, FLORIDA D'AMBROSIO, ROBERT DETTLOFF, PHYLLIS ESTELLE FIELDS, PAULINO, LESLIE HINTON, STEVIE HIRSCH, DAVID KARP, ANGELIKA KATZ, RANDY McFERRON, HARLENE MEARS, KAREN LYNNE NUGENT, BILL OHANESIAN, LEYLA AMARO PELAEZ, BRUCE PHILLIPSON, FUMIKO R. SOMMER, S. ANN SULLIVAN, ROXANNE M. TAYLOR, BRITT VANDERNAGEL, SUSAN WILEMAN, DEBORAH MOONEYHAM, LINDA PRAAMSMA Final Check JANETTE HULETT, MONICA MARROQUIN, TERI N. McDONALD, SASKIA RAEVOURI Compositing Assistant Supervisor JAMES "J.R." RUSSELL Compositing SHANNON FALLIS-KANE DOLORES POPE Digital Film Printing and Opticals Supervisor CHRISTOPHER GEE, CHUCK WARREN, CHRISTINE BECK, RON JACKSON, BRANDY HILL Animation Camera Operators JOHN AARDAL, ANDREW SIMMONS, GARY W. SMITH TECHNOLOGY MANAGERS Computer Animation Production Software PAUL YANOVER Production Computer Systems DEAN SCHILLER Computer Graphics Imagery EDWARD KUMMER Technical Facilities and Hardware DAVE INGLISH Software Engineering DAVID F. WOLF Technology/Florida ENRIQUE SANTOS Technology Development and Support JEFF ALDEN, RAUL ANAYA, MICHAEL BOLDS, LAWRENCE CHAI, CAROL J. CHOY, EARL COFFMAN, DAVID COONS, BEN "The Boy Toy" CROY, MICHAEL R. FODOR, RANDY FUKUDA, TAD GIELOW, MARK W. GILICINSKI, SCOT GREENIDGE DON GWOREK, BRUCE HATAKEYAMA, SHYH-CHYUAN HUAN G, BILL JAMES, KEVIN E. KEECH, MARK R. KIMBALL, R. TODD KING, EDWIN R. LEONARD, BRAD LOWMAN, TONY MATTHEWS, THOMAS MOORE, JR., JACK MULEADY, ALAN A. PATEL, MARTY PRAGER, MIKE PURVIS, CARLOS QUINONEZ, JOHN STIMSON, MICHAEL SULLIVAN, SCOTT S. TEREK, WARREN LEE THERIOT, MARK M. TOKUNAGA, PHILLIP WANGENHEIM Head of CGI Department DAN PHILLIPS Additional CGI Animation STEVE GOLDBERG, ROB BEKUHRS, SANDRA M. GROENEVELD, JAMES TOOLEY Additional CGI Software MARCUS HOBBS PIXAR THOMAS HAHN, PETER NYE, MICHAEL A. SHANTZIS CG Animation Intern GAEL HARLOW Music Supervision by HANS ZIMMER Musicians JOHN MITCHELL STEVE BECKNELL, DAVID DUKE, WILLIAM LANE, BRIAN O'CONNOR, JOHN REYNOLDS, RICHARD TODD, BRAD WARNAAR, JAMES TAHTCHER & YVONNE S. JMORAIRTY - French Horns WALT FOWELER & MALCOLM McNAB - Trumpets ALAN KAPLAN, CHARLIE LOPER, BILL REICHENBACH. PHILLIP A. TEELE & LLOYD ULYATE - Trombones MARK BERROW - Violin TOM BOYD - Oboe Soloist RICHARD HARVEY - Flute and Ethnic Pipes TOMMY JOHNSON - Tuba Solo ETHMER ROTEN - Flute BRUCE WHITE - Viola JONATHAN WILLIAMS - Cello Singers JACQUELINE BARRON, MARTY CAREWE, LOUIS PRICE Music Production Supervisor TOD COOPER Music Coordinators SHEREE ALI, MONICA ZIERHUT Music Supervisor ANDY HILL Music Editor CHARLES PALEY Auricle Porgramming ALEXANDER JANKO Music Scoring Assistant STEVEN M. STERN SONGS "CIRCLE OF LIFE" Music by ELTON JOHN Lyrics by TIM RICE Arranged and Produced by HANS ZIMMER Performed by CARMEN TWILLIE African Vocals Performed by LEBO M. Background Singer RODNEY SAULSBERRY "I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING" Music by ELTON JOHN Lyrics by TIM RICE Arranged and Produced by MARK MANCINA Performed by JASON WEAVER and LAURA WILLIAMS with ROWAN ATKINSON "BE PREPARED" Music by ELTON JOHN Lyrics by TIM RICE Arranged and Produced by HANS ZIMMER Performed by JEREMY IRONS With WHOOPI GOLDBERG, CHEECH MARIN and JIM CUMMINGS "HAKUNA MATATA" Music by ELTON JOHN Lyrics by TIM RICE Arranged and Produced by MARK MANCINA and JAY RIFKIN Performed by NATHAN LANE, ERNIE SABELLA, JASON WEAVER and JOSEPH WILLIAMS Background Singer RODNEY SAULSBERRY "CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT" Music by ELTON JOHN Lyrics by TIM RICE Arranged and Produced by MARK MANCINA Performed by NATHAN LANE, ERNIE SABELLA SALLY DWORSKY, JOSEPH WILLIAMS AND KRISTLE EDWARDS Music Recorded and Mixed by ... JAY RIFKIN Music Recorded at ... MEDIA VENTURES (USA), TODD A-O SCORING (USA), ANGEL STUDIOS (UK), BOP STUDIOS (South Africa) Supervising Music Editor ... ADAM MILO SMALLEY African Vocal Solos & Improvisation Created by ... LEBO M. Additional Song Arrangement ... BRUCE FOWLER, DANNY TROOB, PAUL BOGAVE Additional Vocal Arrangement ... BRUCE FOWLER, BOBBI PAGE, MARK MANCINA, ALEX WURMAN Score Conducted by ... NICK GLENNIE-SMITH Score Orchestrations ... BRUCE FOWLER Additional Orchestrations ... LADD McINTOSH, YVONNE MORIARTY Choral Arrangement and Conducting by ... LEBO M., ANDRAE CROUCH, MBONGENI NGEMA, NICK GLENNIE-SMITH Choir Masters ... MBONGENI NGEMA, ANDRAE CROUCH Vocal Contractors ... TONIA DUVALL, MBONGENI NGEMA, BOBBI PAGE, ALFIE SILAS Music Production Assistance by ... NICO GOLFAR (USA), MAGGIE RODFORD (UK), ERIC STARK (South Africa) Vocal Coach to Carmen Twillie ... TOM TODOROFF Assistants to Hans Zimmer ... CHRISTOPHER WARD, MITCHELL LAMM, ANTONIA BOGDANOVICH Orchestra Contractor ... REGGIE WILSON Orchestra Copyist ... DOMINIC FIDELIBUS ELTON JOHN APPEARS COURTESY OF MCA RECORDS (U.S.A. AND CANADA) AND PHONOGRAM LTD. (REST OF THE WORLD) MBONGENI NGEMA APPEARS COURTESY OF TUSK RECORDS "CIRCLE OF LIFE" CHORUS MAXI ANDERSON, TERRY BRADFORD, JOHNNIE BRITT, BABY CELE, LUCKY CELE, RICK CHARLES, GUGWANA DLAMINI, KEVIN DORSEY, WENDY FRASER, LINDA GCWENSA, CLYDENE JACKSON, MATOAB'SANE JALI, KUYANDA JEZILE, BOB JOYCE, FAITH KEKANA, SPHIWE KHANYILE, FACA KHULU, STELLA KHUMALO, SKHUMBUZO KUBHEKA, THEMBI KUBHEKA, RON KUNENE, JAMES LANGA, EDIE LEHMANN, RICK LOGAN, TSIDI MANYE, KHANYO MAPHUMULO, ABNER A. MARIRI, MYRNA MATTHEWS, BATHO MHLONGO, VUSI MHLONGO, NONHLANHLA MKHIZE, THEMBI MTSHALI, BHEKI NDLOVU, NANDI NDLOVU, BONG ANI NGCOBO, NINI NKOSI, BOBBI PAGE, PHINDILE, RICK RISO, PHILILE SEME, ALFIE SILAS, HAPPY SKHAKHANE, KIPIZANE SKWEYIYA, SINDISIWE SOKHELA, SUSAN D. STEVENS, KHULUIWE S'THOLE, THANDAZILE, CARMEN TWILLIE, SAM VAMPLEW, JULIA WATERS, LUTHER N. WATERS, MAXINE WATERS, OREN WATERS, JOHN WEST, YVONNE WILLIAMS, TERRY YOUNG, ZOLILE ZULU "THE LION SLEEPS TONIGHT" Written by HUGO PERETTI, ... GEORGE WEISS and LUIGI CREATORE Based on a song by ... SOLOMON LINDA and PAUL CAMPBELL Sung by ... NATHAN LANE and ERNIE SABELLA "I'VE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS" Written by FRED HEATHERTON, ELTON BOX, DESMOND COX and IRWIN DASH Sung by ROWAN ATKINSON and JEREMY IRONS "IT'S A SMALL WORLD" Written by ROBERT SHERMAN and RICHARD SHERMAN Sung by ROWAN ATKINSON "HAWAIIAN WAR CHANT" (TAHUWA-HUWAI) Written by JOHNNY NOBLE and LELEIOHAKU Performed by NATHAN LANE "NOBODY KNOWS THE TROBULE I'VE SEEN" Tradtional Spiritual Sung by ROWANA TKINSON Assistant to the Producer ... PATTI CONKLIN Production Secretaries ... MICHAEL KATHLEEN O'MARA, BARBARA J. POIRIER Baer Production Manager ... CRAIG SOST Production Assistants LESLEY ADDARIO, CATHERINE ALEXANDER, KAREN N. AUSTIN, CARL CANGA, CLIFF FREITAS, CYNDEE LARAE HEIMBUCH, JAI ANTHONY LEWIS HUSBAND, PAUL S.D. LANUM, DENISE M. MITCHELL, FRANCINE MITROFAN, JOE MORRIS, SYLVIA SANCHEZ, BETHANN SCHULKE, ROCKY SMITH, SHELLY STO CKING, JEFFREY VAN TUYL, KIRSTEN BULMER, JOSEPH KUHR CGI Coordinator ... MARYANN McLEOD Production Accountant ... L.J. VAN CLEAVE Assistant Production Accountant ... SALLY CATIC Florida Production Accountants ... GLEN GAGNON, ANDREA McCARTHY PAUL ADR Voice Casting ... BARBARA HARRIS Production Staff DEBORAH G. DALTON Technical Staff LETHA K. BURCHARD, TODD FRIEDLINE, CARY SANDVIG Technology Staff FRANK N. BASSI, BRAD BROOKS, MARK JANKINS, JAMES J. SEPE, JOE SUZOW, DEREK E. WILSON *Additional Voices: Frank Welker, Cathy Cavadini, Judi Durand, Daamen Krall, David McCharen, Linda Phillips, Phil Proctor, David Randolph, Jack Angel, Michael Bell, Bob Bergen, Senka Bulic, Rodger Bumpass, Corey Burton, Philip Clarke, Jennifer Darling, Sally Dworskuy, Paul Eiding, Bill Farmer, Don Fullilove, Tony Jay, Maurice LaMarche, Sherry Lynn, Danny Mann, Mickie McGowan, Patrick Pinney, Jan Rabson, Neil Ross, Kath Soucie, Brian Tochi, B.J. Ward, Jason Weaver, Joseph Williams, Laura Williams EDITORIAL AND POST PRODUCTION Post Production Manager ... SARA DURAN Editor ... IVAN BILANCIO Animation Editor ... JIM MELTON First Assistant Editor ... PATSY BOUGÉ Assistant Editors ... JACQUELINE KINNEY, DEBORAH BEVILLE Dialect Consultant ... SUSAN HEGARTY Studio Execuive ... MAX HOWARD Projection ... DEEM RAHALL Voice Teacher ... BOB CORFF *Presentation Assistant Editor ... DARREN HOLMES *Florida Editorial Staff ... BETH STEGMAIER, KAT CONNOLLY *Re-recorded at: BUENA VISTA SOUND STUDIOS *Rerecording Mixers: TERRY PORTER, C.A.S., MEL METCALFE, DAVID J. HUDSON *Sound Effects by: WEDDINGTON PRODUCTIONS, INC. *Sound Post Production; DOLBT LABORATORIES *Supervising Sound Editors: RICHARD L. ANDERSON, M.P.S.E., MARK MANGINI *Special Sound Effects: JOHN POSPISIL *Sound Effects Editors: MICHAEL CHOCK, JAMES CHRISTOPHER, M.P.S.E., PAUL J. BEROLZHEIMER *Dialogue Editor: R.J. KIZER *Foley Editors: DON LEE JORGENSEN, RICK MITCHELL *ADR Editor: ANDREW PATTERSON *ADR Recordist: SCOTT HOULE *Assistant Sound Editor: RALPH STUART *Sound Effects Librarian: STEVE LEE *Foley by: WARNER HOLLYWOOD STUDIOS *Foley Artists: JOHN ROESCH, HILDA HODGES *Foley Mixer: MARY JO LANG *Foley Recordist: CAROLYN TAPP *Sound Engineer: MARCO STRECCIONI *Assistant Sound Engineer: BRUNO ROUSSEL *Sound Transferer: MATTHEW C. BEVILLE *Mag and Opical Transfer Engineer: MAGIC A. MORENO *Dubbing Recordist: JEANETTE BROWNING *PDL: JUDY NORD, MANNETTE CREMAROSA *Original Dialogue Recording: DOC KANE *Additional Dialogue Recorded by: VINCE CARO, WELDON BROWN, ANDREW MORRIS, STEVE HELLABY *Black and White Processing: JOE PARRA, JOHN WHITE *Color Timer: DALE GRAHN *Color Dalilies: MACE JOHNSON *Negative Cutters: MARY BETH SMITH, RICK MacKAY *Post Production Administrator: JEANNINE BERGER *Projection: DON HENRY *Title Design: BURKE MATTSSON, SUSAN BRADLEY *Titles by BUENA VISTA IMAGING *Prints by: TECHNICOLOR® *Produced and Distributed on: EASTMAN FILM *Wild Life Consultant: JIM FOWLER *Animal Anatomy Consultant: STUART SUMIDA *Live Lion and Animal Models by: DAVID McMILLAN, NICK TOTH/COUGAR HILL RANCH *Additional Animation: WALT DISNEY FEATURE ANIMATION FLORIDA *Special Thanks to: THE FOWLER CENTER FOR WILDLIFE EDUCATION, LOS ANGELES ZOO, LIVING DESERT WILDLIFE AND BOTANICAL PARK, THE SAN DIEGO ZOO, SAN DIEGO WILD ANIMAL PARK, PAM WALLBERG, METROZOO, MIAMI, FLORIDA, AND ROBERT CARR-HARTLEY The Lion King: Special Edition Restoration/Special Edition Artistic Supervisors Artistic Coordinator/Visual Effects DAVID BOSSERT Background DOUG BALL, LISA KEENE Layout ED GHERTNER Rough Inbetween ED GABRIEL, CHRIS SONNENBURG Digital Background Painting DEAN GORDON, CHRISTINE LAUBACH Animation MIKE GABRIEL, JOE HADAR, RON HUSBAND, MARK HINN, JOHN BURA, ELLEN WOODBURY Production Managers TIMOTHY JASON SMITH, CLAIRE GULDEEN Cap Supervisors Scene Planning THOMAS BARKER, MARK A. HINLEY Animation Check BARBARA WYLES 2D Animation Processing ROBYN L. ROBERTS, DAVID BRADEN Color Models KAREN COMELLA Paint Tred Check HORTENSIA CASAGRAN Compositing JAMES RUSSELL Assistant Supervisor Compositing TIMOTHY GALES Film and Digital Services Supervisor WILLIAM FARNESS Clean-Up Lead Key Assistants MARGIE DANIELS, ALLISON HOLLEN, VERA PACHICO, DAN TANAKA, JOHN WALSH Key Assistants MIRRAIT E. ANDREWS, ANNA ORIN, JAMES DAILY, THOMAS FISH, SEAN GALLIMORE, JAMES A. HARRIS, ROLAND MICHELLE B. HAGEN, CALVIN LE DUC, JOYUE LEE, TREVOR TRAMBOLINE, KIM TORJEY, JUAN MORALES, DAVID T. NETHIGAY Assistants KATHERINE MACKMORE, VIRGINIA BROWNING, TAMMY DANIEL-BISKE, AMY DROBECK, BRIGITTE FRANIKA-FRITZ, PHILIP NOTO, JOHN O'HALEY, JASON PREITZ, JOHN FERRI, RONALD ZEITZLER Breakdown STEPHEN M. AUSTIN, KEVIN BRAZER, JANILLE BILL, FRANK R. CORDIZO, DONALD CRUM, TOM DE ROSIER, PERRY FARINORA, CLIFF RITAS, PHILLIP JONES, LISA LANTON, TRO NGUTEN, PETER RAYMUNDO, DANIEL BIEHOLD, PATRICK TUROTO, REBECCA WRIGLEY Inbetween CARLOS ARANCINA, RUSSEL BRALIN, JEFF BROWN, FRANK DeGREGORJO, RAMOND FLORES FABULAR, HERENY FAKEKOWSKI, STEVEN GEER, DAVID MAR, TIM MASSA, SARAH MERCEY-BOOSE, JASON PICHON, STEVEN QUINTON, TONY SANTO, JACQUELINE M. SHEPHERD, CHAD THOMPSON, MATT WHITLOCK Rough Inbetween CASEY COFFEY Visual Effects Animation Lead Effects Animator JASON FRANCOEUR Effect Animators TED KIERSCEY, DANIEL LUND, PHILIP VIGIL, MICHAEL CADERIDULLADERT JONES Effects Key Assistants MARK BARROWN, RAY HOJSTEDT, ELIZABETH HOLMES, DAVID M. KCENICH, JOSEPH PEPE, PETER FRANCES PEPE, JR. Effects Assistants KIMBERLY BURE, VAN SHIRMANIAN Effect Breakdown VIRGIRIO JOHNA QUINO, KRISTEN FONG-LUEKAVSKY, PH9ILIP PIGNOTTI Effects Inbetween JOEL BRISKE Production Administrative Manager MICHAEL LaBRUSCIANO Production Assistants LIZA BREUNINGER, JULIE HALE Assistant Production Managers Production STACEY ERNST, CINDY LEOPOLD BREITZ, KATIE HOOTEN, FRED HIRRMAN Clean-Up JACKIE L. SHADRAKE Effects KELLIE HOOTER, MICHELLE MAZZANO Caps Management Manager Cuber Models HOLLY E. BRATTON Manager Dish Space & Renders BRENDA McGILL Assistant Manager Scene Planning KATHERINE A. IRWO. TIM KJWAN Assistant Production Manager Animation Clerk CATHY LEANY Assistant Manager Dish Space & Render BEN LEMON Assistant Manager Camera STEPHANIE C. HERRMAN Production Support Staff GARRET E. ALBRITTON, RICCKI CHORANIAN, PATRICEA I. CHUNG, PATTI CONELIN, JAMAL M. DAVIS, JEFFRY G. GEORGIANNI, GREGORY HILL, LAURA I/ KAO,E. RYAN KOEHLER, RINATO LAYTANZE, MICHAEL MARTINES, ANNE-MARIE MARTINEZ, NATAHN MASSMANN, DARA McGARRY, CHARMINE MONCRIEF, COLLEEN MURPHY, JANE J. FOLESHIE, RODLIFO CARDINAS-BJOS, ROYAL C. RHINNCER III, JENNIFER DARA, BRIAN G. SMITH, JENNIFER VERA, DAVID WILLNERD Scene Planning Scene Planners S.J. BLEDCK, JOHN CUNNINGHAM, CYNTHIA GOODE, RONALD JACKSON, FAYE TIPTON JOHNSON, MARY LESCHER, PAUL STEELE 2d Animation Processing Assistant Supervisor GARETH P. FISHBAUGH Mark-Up KAREN N. CHINA, LYNNETTE CULLEN 2D Animation Processors JO ANN BREUER, ROBERT LIZARDO, MICHAEL ALAN McFERREN, BARBARA J. POELIER, COLLEEN ELISE TOMLINSON Animation Check Assistant Supervisor KARIN S. PAAT Animation Checkers HELEN O'FLYNN, GVARY SHAFER, MAVIS SHAFTER Color Stylist PENNY COULFER Painting Assistant Supervisors DEJMA VAELEZ, RUSSELL BLANDINO, PYHYLLIS ESTELLE FIELDS Color Model Mark-Up SHERRIE CUZZORT, BETH ANN McGOY0GEE, GRACE H. SHIRADD, DAVID J. ZYWICKE Registeration LEYLA C. AMARO NODAS, KAYLAN LEE-STORM Paint Mark-Up CARMEN REGINA ALVAREZ, ROBERTA LEE BORCHARDT, BONNIE A. RAMSEY, MYRIAN FERROM TELLO Painters JOYCE ALEXANDER, KYLE ANBTELL II, JOEY CALDERON, JANICE M. CASTON, KRISTINE CLAYTON, LEA DUHLEN, ROBERT DETTLOFF, MICHAEL FOLEY, PATRICIA L. GOLD, DENNE GREEN, VIANETTE GRIFFEE. GAYLE KANAGY. DAVID KARP, ANGELICA R. KATZ, MISOON KIM, SALLY-ANNE KING, KUEHIE LEE, MONICA HARROQUIN, RANDY McFERREN, DEBORAH JANE MODNEYHAM, MARGARITO MURJILLO, OFRA NAYLOR, DAVID NIMITZ, AKRIN NUGENT, DEVONE ODDONE, ERJC OLIVER, DOLORES POPE, ROSALDENE PHAAMSEMA, SASKIA BAEVOURE, YOLANDA REARICK, CHRISTINE SCHULTZ, HEIDI WOODWARD SHELLHORN, ROXANNE M. TAYLOR, TAMI TERRUSA, BRITT-MARIE VAN DER NAGEL, ARTHUR ZASLAWSKI Final Check Assistant Supervisor TERI N. McDONALD Final Check CATHERINE MIRKOVICH-PETTERSON Film and Digital Services Technical Supervisor CHRISTOPHER W. GEE Operations JOHN AARIMA, BILL AYLSWORTH, JOHN DEDERMAN, ENNEI KEPENE MOLIZZES Department Coordinator SUZY ZEFFRIN RAUCH Quality Control CHARLES WARREN Technologies BRANDON BEERE, LETHIA I. BURHCHARD, CARLOS C. ESTIANDAM I, MICHAEL LEE JAMES, KIMBERLU W. KEECH, DANIEL C. KIM, MICHAEL D. KUEWER, JANVIEVE LAUPIRCHT, THADDEUS P. MILLER, KATHLEEN M. GERBER, TAMARA PRYTON, MATTHEW F. SCHNITTKER Editorial Technical Support LOREN CHUN Senior Technical Support Engineer LAURIE TRACY Additional Casting in 'Morning Rerport' NED LOTT Music "THE MORNING REPORT" Music by ELTON JOHN Lyrics by TIM RICE Performed by JEFF BENNETT, JAMES EARL JONES, EVAN SAUCEDO Produced by MARK MANCENA Executive Music Producer CHRIS MONTAN Additional Vocal Production and Arranngement by LEBO M. Recorded and Mixed by STEVE KEMPSTER Music Editor EARL CHAFFARI Music Production Supervisor TOM MacDOUGALL Music Production Manager ANDREW PAGE Music Production Coordinator DENIECE LaRODCA-HALL Technical Consultant CHUCK CHOE Additional Engineering by JONATHAN ALLEN, DON HOFFMAN Music Production Assistant JOEL BERKE Post Production Post Production Supervisor DAVID CANDOFF Post Production Coordinators ROBERT H. BAGLEY, COREY HANSEN Editor JESSICA AMBERDER-ROJAS Assistant Editors GREGORY F. FLOTTE, HERMANN H. SCHMIDT Re-Recoprded at BUENA VISTA SOUND STUDIOS Re-Recording Mixers TERRY PROTER, DEAN A. ZUIANCEC Sound Effects Editing ROBERT SEPTON, ADAM KOPALD Titles by BUENA VISTA IMAGING, BRIAN KING Digital Color Timing Supervisor BRUCE TAUSCHER Digital Color Timing TECHNICOLOR VIDFILM Digital Colorist TIMOTHY PEELER *Dolby Digital in elected theaters *Digital DTS Sound *SDDS Sony Dyamic DIgital Sound *No. 33108 Motion Picture Association of America *This picture made under the jursdiction of I.A.T.S.E. affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I.C. *Copryright ©2003, 1994 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved *This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. *Soundtrack Available on cassette and compact disc from Walt Disney Records *In Rembrance of: Frank Wells President of The Walt Disney Company from 1984-1994 *Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Music Video *Disney Channel's Circle of Stars: "Circle of Life" Category:THX Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:VHS Category:2003 Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:The Lion King Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:2003 video releases Category:2000s